The Adventure of the Ghost Boy
by chadtayor020
Summary: While returning home from the Theatre with his wife, Dr. John Watson comes across a wounded Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. Little does he know that these two are only the beginning of one of the greatest adventures of his and Sherlock Holmes's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**For this story I decided to go with First Person POV in homage to the style of the Sherlock Holmes Canon. I'll be labeling when the POV shifts to avoid confusion.**

**The Adventure of the Ghost Boy**

**Watson**

**Prologue**

In my venerable old age I often find myself looking back on my life from many years before when I was young and healthier. Those amazing adventures that even now many people believe to be mere fiction that I lived through with my old friend, now passed away for a month, whom many people know as 'The World's Greatest Detective', Sherlock Holmes. Alas, time claims us all, as I know very well, having buried many dear friends, two very dear wives Mary and Rachel, and one of my sons, Colin. Yet even now my mind remains clear as ever, even though my body lacks the strength it once had. And now my mind goes back, back to the days before the Great War that claimed Colin, from before I met Rachel, to another century when it seemed things were simpler, yet so much more incredible, to one of the unreleased cases Holmes and I solved, with the help of dear Mary, and a youth known as Danny Phantom…

**Chapter 1**

It was quite a chilly January evening, about a fortnight since the death of that deplorable cad Charles Augustus Milverton, Mary and I were on our way home from a grand performance of _The Mikado_. Our coach was almost near the corner that led to our home when suddenly a massive explosion of light appeared as if from nowhere. The coachman yelled as his horses whinnied and bucked in fear along with three other carriages. Mary and I were both shaken by the experience, but the coachman was experienced and managed to keep the horses under control. As soon as I realized that the horses had been pacified I climbed out and asked the coachman, "What on Earth was that?" "I don't know sir, at first I thought 'twas a bomb, but I don't smell powder and no one looks too hurt. Could it have been some prank?" the coachman said in his rough voice.

I then heard a noise as if a voice in pain coming from an alleyway we had passed. "I hear someone, bring your lantern!" I ordered the coachman. "John, what's happening?" Mary yelled out the window. "I don't know my dear, but I intend to find out," I told her as the coachman parked the carriage and climbed down with his lantern. "I'll go ahead sir, I brought my revolver," the coachman said, and I agreed, having left my own at my house. We entered the alleyway and heard the sound of a woman moaning in pain. "Hello! Are you alright?" I hollered. I heard the woman's voice then weakly respond, "Help us." The coachman and I ran towards the voice and soon saw one of the strangest sights I ever saw.

A young woman of about slightly above average height with black hair and violet eyes carrying a black bag and wearing the most scandalous clothing I had ever seen on a woman; was trying to help a tall and muscular young man with black hair wearing strange clothing as well to walk. I could tell that her left arm was broken on the woman and she was bleeding from several serious gashes besides, and the young man was even more grievously wounded with numerous scars across his body and a serious head wound as well. The coachman took the man the young woman had been helping while I assisted the young woman and covered up her almost naked body with my overcoat. "It's alright, I'm a doctor, we're almost to my home," I assured the young woman. "Thank God," she said then fainted. I lifted her up in my arms and took her back to the carriage where Mary had helped our coachman with the young man inside and I got the young woman in as well. "Hurry man! There's an extra pound in it for you!" I told the coachman and he whipped up his horses to get us home even faster than usual.

As soon as we reached my home the coachman and I got the young man and woman into the bedroom and laid them down on the bed. "Mary, my medical bag," I told my wife and she went to get my medical bag while I instructed the coachman to boil water and grab some towels. While they went to follow my instructions I carefully stripped off my patients' clothes, and was even more surprised. Underneath the young woman's scandalously small…shirt, if you could call something so small a shirt, was another article of clothing covering her breasts which I also had to remove to ensure I could watch for any other wounds on her body. I also had to take of the girl's boots, of all the things a woman could wear, as well as her purple trousers to better look at a few leg wounds she had suffered. Luckily she was wearing a very small undergarment to hide her modesty. Strangely I observed that she was very slim yet hard physique, like a circus acrobat, and her hands were calloused, as if from using guns.

The coachman and Mary arrived just in time and I instructed, "Mary, clean off the blood on this young woman as best you can while I work on her companion." "Right," Mary agreed and went to work while I stripped off the young man's blue shirt and trousers and red shoes that were made of a strange material. Only a small undergarment protected his modesty like the young woman's. After this I then took rags myself and went to work washing the blood off his body and saw that his body was covered in about a dozen scars from burns and blades and three that looked like they were caused by a wild animal! It was obvious he was a fighter as well from his rough and callused hands. As soon as the blood was washed off I applied the antiseptics to his wounds and wrapped them in clean bandages from my medical bag. I noticed that along with his head wound that he had also broken three ribs on his right side and two on his left which I bandaged. Once this was done I went back to the young woman and applied similar treatment, she also had a few scars on her back and I could tell she had a broken rib on her left side as well.

Once both of my unexpected patients were bandaged up I paid the coachman and he departed. Mary looked at me and asked, "What on Earth could have happened to them?" I could only shake my head and tell her, "I wish I knew Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Watson**

That night Mary and I took shifts to watch over the strange youths whom we had brought into our home. Neither one had stirred, not even when we changed their bandages. All the while I couldn't help but wonder about them, their bodies alone told a tale of an active and violent life, one that had led to them being horribly battered in an alleyway. I could not make sense of any of it; the young woman's clothes were a mix of male yet were also very skimpy and provocative as well. Yet she was a very young and healthy girl, and it was too cold for anyone to wear such scant clothing, which ruled out that she was some kind of prostitute. And then there was her companion who obviously had led a violent life based on his scars and calluses I saw on his hands as well as hers. Could they be some kind of strange circus folk? That seemed the most obvious answer, but then what could have happened to them to cause such wounds? And that light that we saw before the coachman and I discovered them, was that connected in some way?

I then remembered that the young woman was carrying a bag and went to Mary. "Mary, did you bring that young woman's bag with you the night we found them?" I inquired. "Oh, yes I did, I believe I put it near our fireplace, I had forgotten about it in all the excitement. Do you think it has some clue to identify those two poor souls?" Mary responded. "Perhaps, my dear, perhaps," I said as I found the bag by the fireplace. It was black, like a knapsack with a long strap. It was made of a material I had never felt before and the cover was held on by some strange metal buttons. I put them together and they came together, like magnets! "Mary, have you ever heard of a bag with magnets in it?" I asked. "No, I've never heard of such a thing," Mary said as I showed the magnetic buttons to her. "How peculiar," Mary said as I opened the bag again and we saw what was inside.

Inside we found very strange metallic objects. The first I pulled out of the bad was a metal cylinder with a bright green stripe on it as well as a bright green button. I set the cylinder aside and then pulled out what seemed like a gun of some sort, made of a similar metal I soon found written on the barrel of the gun, 'Fenton Works'. "Fenton Works?" I said out loud. Then I went back to the cylinder and looked at it and found the words, 'Fenton Ghost Thermos' on it. "Ghost Thermos?" I scoffed then I saw Mary pull out a metal object that resembled a crescent with a bright green button on it. She ran her hands on the surface of the crescent; then accidentally pressed the green button! Almost immediately the metal crescent opened up and metal started to climb up Mary's arm. "JOHN!" she screamed and moved around as metal parts moved up her body until at last she was wrapped in a suit of armor!

"MARY, DON'T MOVE!" I yelled. Mary then stopped and stood still. I could see through a glass window in the helmet that she was struggling to stay calm despite the strange circumstances of her imprisonment. "Mary, can you hear me?" I asked. "I can hear you, but how do I get out of this…thing!?" Mary loudly asked. "Err…press that button again!" I suggested. I heard a small noise and suddenly the suit of armor unfolded itself back into the crescent. Mary dropped the strange device and ran behind me, her dress now torn to rags. I slowly approached the strange device and picked it up slowly and carefully and put it beside the 'Ghost Thermos' and gun. "The more we learn about them the stranger they become," I noted as I went back to the bag. I pulled out a pair of metal gauntlets and saw that they were labeled, 'Ghost Gauntlets'. "More ghostly objects," I said as I put them beside the other objects. That was all that was in the bag.

Mary and I looked at them and she said, "What on Earth is all this? Such strange weapons, and all this talk of ghosts. We have more questions than answers." "Maybe their clothes will reveal more, where did you put them?" I asked my wife. "They should be in the bedroom still, I near the window. You retrieve them dear, I need to put on another dress," she told me and I went to get them and took them out of the room in case they contained any more surprises. I dropped them on my living room floor and then picked up their shirts first. Both were damaged and bloodstained, though when I took a closer look at the shirt the young man wore I saw that his blood was slightly more brown than the young woman's, yet I could tell from their feel that they weren't older stains. I went up to my room and pulled out a magnifying glass that Mary had given me as a birthday gift. I went back to the living room for a closer look at the bloodstains and saw that the shade was slightly green!

This just made me even more curious as I went to take a closer look at the rags Mary and I had washed our young patients with and I saw that the blood on the young man's rags were also of similar shade of greenish-red-brown. I then took the rags and took them back to my living room along with the clothes, wondering what could be the cause of the strange blood stains. I then inspected the clothes further and found tags on them and managed to make out words and numbers on them that didn't make any sense to me at all, as well as similar tags on the inside tongues of their footwear. I could not understand any of it and told Mary as such when she came to the living room. "Perhaps we should call Mr. Holmes for this," she suggested. "Yes, I'll send him a telegram, I'll be back as soon as possible," I told her as I went to a nearby telegraph office and sent him a message about the strange youths and I raced back home as quickly as my old war wound allowed me to. Mary reported that there was no change with our patients and handed me a much needed cup of coffee while we sat and waited for Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sam**

I woke up and the first thing I realized was that I was naked. The next thing I realized was that I also hurt in a lot of places. Then I realized that someone had bandaged me up. All right Sam old girl, where are you? I wondered. That was when I finally saw Danny. "Danny?" I said when I saw him, he didn't get up. He was naked too, except for his underwear and bandages and I realized that was all I had on too. He had bandages wrapped around his head and chest. "Oh Danny," I said and rubbed his cheek, that was all I could think of doing. "Where are we now…when are we now?" I asked. Last thing I remembered was my arm being broken in 2047 Los Angeles. That…monster Orion, was he even here now?

That was when I looked around and realized that there wasn't anything modern in this room. The bed we were on wasn't factory made and I could feel feathers in the pillows. I looked around the room and saw that the room had a large window, a dresser with seven drawers, a closet with a lot of dresses, and a tall mirror in a corner. I then noticed that the room was lit with four candles on the wall above us and there was even a candle snuffer on the floor next to the bed. "Ooookkkkaaaayyyyyy….we're definitely not in the future, or our present," I whispered out loud then I heard voices in the floor below us. "Could they be some kind of circus folk perhaps? Maybe the young man is some kind of strongman who fights all comers and the young lady is a markswoman, like that American woman, oh what was her name; Annie Oakley?" I heard a woman say.

"But this isn't the season for circuses, and I didn't see any announcements for one in the paper besides," I heard a man's voice then say. "Well, maybe they ran away from one?" the woman's voice said. "No, they didn't show any signs of living on the streets, aside from the blood and sweat on them they were very clean, and their teeth were white, whiter than many other people I've examined. I'm afraid my dear that this is beyond our ken," the man's voice said. Just then I heard a knock on the door and another man's voice say, "Are you home Watson?" I listened as the door opened and the first male voice said, "Holmes you have no idea how happy I am that you've arrived so quickly, this is a most peculiar case." Holmes and Watson!? As in Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson!? But those guys are fiction! Those were the thoughts that I had going on as I listened a little more closely.

I heard 'Watson' tell 'Holmes' about how he found me and Danny in an alley on his way home with his wife, Mary, from the theater, and how they brought us home and wrapped us up. Then 'Watson' told 'Holmes' about our clothes, the weapons I brought with me, and about Danny's blood. Oh no, this can't be happening, if they find out about Danny it could totally ruin the time stream or something! And I couldn't go anywhere, my rib and arm was too messed up for me to get me anywhere, let alone bring Danny along. I finally heard 'Watson' say; "What do you make of all this Holmes?" After a few minutes I heard 'Holmes' respond, "I do not know what to make of all this I'm afraid. The young man's blood has some strange green substance in it, and the smell is slightly chemical in texture. These clothes are unlike any I've ever encountered, such as the trousers, no suspenders for them, though I suspect these loops around the waist are for a belt. As for the weapons I've never heard of 'Fenton Works', and this ghost nonsense just adds to the mystery. Have you tried to use any of them?"

'Watson' said, "I dare not after what that crescent device did to Mary, I'd rather not take any chances of these devices exploding in my hand." "Very well then, I shall take the risk," 'Holmes' said. "I need a target," he then said. "Would an apple do?" 'Watson' asked. "Thank you Watson, Mrs. Watson please get behind me, now Watson move over to the side. All right then, when I count to three I want you to toss the apple up, ready?" "Ready," said Mary aka 'Mrs. Watson'. "Ready," said 'Watson'. "One…two… three!" 'Holmes' yelled the last one and then I heard my ecto-blaster go off and the sound of an apple exploding. "Good Lord!" 'Mrs. Watson' yelled. "Do you see now Holmes!?" 'Watson' yelled. Yet 'Holmes' was very quiet as he said, "So peculiar. I've never heard of a gun that used light as a weapon."

"This is all madness! First that light in the sky then those strange folk and now these weapons! What devilry is at work here!?" 'Watson yelled. "We'll see soon enough, take me to them," 'Holmes' told 'Watson' and I heard them starting to climb some stairs. I quickly went back to where I woke up and covered myself with the blanket. I struggled to stay still as they entered. I could feel a man's hands on me, they felt rough as he poked my stomach and unbroken arm, moved my hair around, and even lifted my lips to check my teeth. I heard the man go, "Hmmm", then 'Holmes' said, "Is the young lady a virgin?" "I didn't think to check," 'Watson' said, sounding a little angry at the suggestion. "Well, I can see that the young woman's hair is dyed, this along with her scandalously skimpy clothing makes me believe she is some sort of prostitute." SAY WHAT!? "And a more thorough examination will see if my suspicions are correct," 'Holmes' said.

I felt the blanket being moved, exposing my legs. There was no way in Hell that I was going to let some guy I didn't know spread my legs! I opened my eyes and kicked the guy that I saw, only for him to dodge the kick and say, "I was beginning to wonder when you would drop the charade." "Back off you pervert!" I yelled at him and then covered myself with my unbroken arm. "My apologies miss, I did not mean any offense, but I wanted to gauge your reaction. I am sorry for implying you were a prostitute," 'Holmes' said. He wasn't what I expected. He was tall and skinny, true, with black hair and grey eyes, but his nose made him look like a hawk, and he wasn't wearing the clothes I expected no deerstalker hat or cape, instead he was wearing brown suit pants with matching leather shoes, white undershirt and black vest.

I then turned and looked at the other man in the room, 'Watson'. He didn't look like I imagined Watson to look like either. He was about a head shorter than Holmes and had a thick neck and broad shoulders, but he didn't look fat, his hair and mustache was dark brown though it looked like it was starting to gray a little on the temples, and his eyes were a dark blue. He was wearing a red vest and white undershirt with blue suit pants and brown leather shoes. "Now then, miss, I do believe that you owe poor Watson here an explanation for how you arrived here," 'Holmes' said. Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Watson**

The young woman looked very sternly at Holmes and me and said, "Can you at least give me back my clothes, this is really awkward talking to two guys naked." The blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized she was right, "I'm afraid that your clothes are in no condition to be worn, though Mary can possibly provide you with a dress." I suggested then pulled Holmes out of the room along with myself. "Mary!" I called and she arrived carrying a tray with a hot bowl of soup and tea. "I overheard from downstairs and got something for the poor dear's stomach. I'll see if I have anything that will fit her," she said and shuffled past us with the food. Holmes and I waited outside and Holmes said, "Well, we now know that she's American, and very likely a Feminist as well judging by the way she talked." "Or she's merely a girl who values her privacy," I argued back, "I mean really Holmes, why did you go along with that charade if you already knew she was conscious? That was a gross violation of her privacy."

Holmes's face assumed a slight smirk as he said, "I was only trying to determine why she would fake unconsciousness is all, I wouldn't have gone that far, and besides it did help us learn more about her." "That hardly justifies what you did," I said back and we were silent as we waited for her to get dressed.

**Sam**

The woman that 'Watson' had talked to before, Mary, came in with a tray with some soup and hot tea on it. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. She was about early thirties, kind of petite, but not like those cheerleaders back home, blonde, with large blue eyes and she was dressed in a blue dress with very wide sleeves that ended at her elbows that looked kind of tight around her waist and I could see that her shoes were black leather with two inch heels and sliver buckles on the front. "Um, hi. Thanks for bringing me breakfast," I managed to say. "My pleasure, though I must say, you and your friend gave us quite a fright last night, John and I were up all night checking up on you two," she said. "Yeah, sorry about that, look, this may sound really weird, but what year is this?" I asked her. "Oh, no trouble, after what you went through it's no surprise that you forgot the date, today is January the 27, Eighteen Hundred and Ninety One in the year of our Lord," Mary said. 1891! Holy Crap we were far in the past, but not that far, we've been farther but still.

I took a moment to look at the soup Mary had fixed, and was relieved when I realized it was plain old vegetable soup, no meat in it. "Take your time dear, my husband and Mr. Holmes can wait while you gain your strength, though afterwards we'll need to find you a proper dress to wear, the skirt might be a little short on you I'm afraid," Mary said as I started eating. After a few spoonfuls I finally said, "Can't we hide that somehow, maybe with some shoes or something?" "We will need to hire a cobbler to get shoes that fit you, I'm afraid to say that your feet are too big for mine," Mary told her then she gasped a little and said, "Where are my manners, all this talk and we haven't even been properly introduced. I'm Mary Watson, and you are?"

I had a choice to make then, tell her my real name or lie. I couldn't bring myself to lie for once, it felt…wrong to lie to the woman who was helping Danny and I, feeding me, even lending me her clothes, despite the fact that she didn't even know me. "I'm Samantha Manson, though I prefer Sam," I told her. "It's very nice to meet you…Sam," Mary said, obviously not used to a girl being called 'Sam'.

**Watson**

It had been about an hour before Mary finally came out of the room while carrying the now empty tray and soup bowl and told us, "She's properly dressed now, although my dress is slightly too small for her, we may need to hire a tailor, haberdasher, and cobbler if we are to give her more comfortable clothes." "I shall see to that," Holmes assured her, "Did she tell you her name and that of her companion?" "I'll introduce you as soon as I take the tray to the kitchen," Mary told him and bustled down to do so. Holmes had a blank expression on his face as Mary came back and let us into the bedroom. The young woman was wearing the violet long sleeved dress I had bought for Mary for our honeymoon and long black stockings. It was obvious that the sleeves were too short, as well as the skirt although the young woman was sitting in a way to hide most of her legs. She was quite a lovely young woman now that she was properly dressed.

"I apologize for how we were earlier. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Doctor John H. Watson," I greeted the young lady. "And I am Sherlock Holmes," Holmes introduced himself, still maintaining his blank expression. I could tell now that he was observing and analyzing her, looking for clues. "I'm Samantha Manson, though I'd prefer it if you just called me Sam," the young lady introduced herself, "And over there is my boyfriend, Danny Fenton." Anyone could feel the slight pain in her voice when she mentioned her…boyfriend. It was obvious that that word meant lover. "And how did you and Danny come to be so injured?" Holmes asked. Miss Manson put her right hand on her forehead and said, "I'm sorry, I'm still so tired from what happened." Holmes looked at her with a piercing glare and said, "Very well, we shall talk to you again when you are feeling better."

We both left and went down to the living room. "She's not talking to us," Holmes said and turned to Mary. "Did she tell you anything about what happened to her and her lover?" "No, I did not ask, and I thought that was your specialty," Mary replied. "Whatever happened, she isn't going to tell us if we are polite about asking. That performance she gave was quite good, she obviously has had to lie before and hide her secrets in like manner, however, she is an amateur compared to me," Holmes said. "And what are you going to do?" I asked, knowing Holmes's methods I feared he would resort to something underhanded and even immoral, remembering how he had once seduced a maid in an attempt to steal scandalous pictures from Ms. Irene Adler, the only woman to ever best him. "Nothing that she won't recover from; I'll wait an hour and then I'm going to give her a thorough interrogation, and I think this," Holmes then picked up the metal cylinder called the 'Ghost Thermos', "to help me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sam**

I couldn't believe that they bought that! Thank you 19th century chauvinism! As soon as I was sure they were gone I opened my eyes and wracked my brain, trying to think about what I could do. Danny was too badly hurt; I couldn't risk waking him up and exasperating his injuries. And I knew that my broken left arm and rib weren't going to help me either. And I didn't have anything that could help either; no money, nothing I could afford to sell, and I wasn't going to get a job with my arm and rib anyway, then there was Danny. I couldn't move him, even on a good day I couldn't move him that far, five years of ghost fighting, three of which he had been hitting the gym and getting some fighting lessons from his Mom turned him into a 6'2" 230 pound powerhouse I knew that my slim 5'5" 137 pound body couldn't move all that far. Think Sam think!

The worst part was that we were practically defenseless right now, and Orion could come after us now, we wouldn't be able to survive this time. I didn't think that this could happen to us of all people, it had been so easy before, Tucker, oh Tucker, and Danny and me just running around fighting ghosts. And here we were, Tucker was…gone, and Danny and I were stuck in the 19th century. The only thing I could think of was going to be the most desperate thing I could do. Tell them the truth. If I really was in the house of Dr. Watson and if that guy really was Sherlock Holmes then maybe they could help us. I made my way to Danny and looked at his face; if it wasn't for the bandages around his head one would think he was having the best sleep of his life. "I hope this works Danny," I said and gave him a small kiss.

That's when the door opened up and I heard Sherlock Holmes say, "I'm afraid that this isn't a fairy tale in which true loves kiss will awaken the slumbering prince, in this case." I looked at Danny again and told him, "I know. But after everything we've been through, I can't help but wonder if maybe I live in a comic book." Sherlock Holmes looked at me strangely then pulled out Danny's Ghost Thermos from behind his back. "I want to know what this thing is and where you are from. You are in possession of weapons and technology of devastating strength, yet you were wounded, you are clearly accustomed to lying and having to act to hide secrets, yet from that abysmal performance an hour ago you have not had to hide that secret in a few years time. You are an American woman who has had to live a violent and active lifestyle. The way you hold yourself shows the pride of an upper class woman, yet you speak as though you were born in the gutter. And those ridiculous clothes you were wearing denote that you are not from Western civilization or anywhere where current civilization is extant."

Sherlock Holmes then looked at me and then twisted the lid off of the Ghost Thermos. "Don't do that! If you aren't careful you'll unleash all the ghosts we captured!" I yelled at him. "Ghosts, what do such fantasies have to do with you?" he asked. I sighed and said, "Look, you're right. We're not from here, or at least not from this century," I tried to explain. "You are not making sense," he told me. "We're from the future, about one hundred and eighteen years into the future, and we traveled from our time to the future, then to this century. We had to do this to find and stop a ghost called 'Orion', though that's only the part of his name that humans can pronounce. He did this to us after we stopped him in the future and he tried to run here and we went after him, and that's how we got here, at least that's the short version." I told him.

Sherlock Holmes looked stared at me for five minutes and I stared back, silently begging for him to believe me. I mean, this was the Sherlock Holmes, World's Greatest Detective; he had to believe me in the face of all the evidence, right? Finally he said, "There's only one way to confirm your story, I need to see a ghost." "DON'T!" I screamed, then he pressed the button on the Thermos and all Hell broke loose.

**Watson**

Mary and I were eagerly waiting to see what would happen when we heard Samantha yell, "Don't touch that!" "That doesn't sound good," Mary said, "Maybe you should go up there and stop Mr. Holmes before he does something we'll regret." "I think you're right," I said. Something, maybe animal instinct or a higher power I don't know; compelled me to take the strange gun from Samantha's bag. I took it, being careful not to use it as I climbed up to mine and Mary's room. I heard through the door as they spoke, "We're from the future, about one hundred and eighteen years into the future." Samantha said. One-hundred and eighteen years in the future! That woman was mad! I heard her talk about a ghost named 'Orion'; and about how they had fought this 'Orion' and had landed in the alleyway after fighting it.

After Samantha finished her story I heard only silence. My mind was racing, could she be telling the truth? After all, in only one- hundred and eight years firearms had advanced greatly from that used when the American Colonies had broken free from English rule, who was I to say that in another one-hundred and eighteen years that mankind would not be harnessing light itself as a weapon? At last I heard Holmes say, "There's only one way to confirm your story, I need to see a ghost." Samantha screamed, "Don't!" Then I heard a strange noise as if some strange electrical sound leaving an enclosed space and suddenly heard multiple voices laughing cruelly and Samantha screaming and Holmes was yelling out in shock.

I opened the door and saw three glowing green amorphous…creatures flying around the room. Their thin arms ended in clawed hands and their eyes were glowing red with no pupils or iris', under which they had wide maws filled with teeth like that of a shark! Holmes was struggling to keep one from biting his head off while Samantha was being carried off by another and the last was coming closer to Danny's prone body. Thinking quickly I raised the gun from Samantha's bag and fired at the creature that was carrying her away, making it drop her onto the floor. I then fired two more shots at the one Holmes was battling, forcing it off of him. I was about to shoot the last when a blue mist erupted from Danny's mouth and he opened his eyes. Then two white halos of light appeared on his midsection, one floated up and the other floated down and strange black clothes appeared where the halos floated over, then a white belt on his hips and a white symbol appeared on his chest then finally white boots graced his feet and gloves appeared on his hands then I saw his blue eyes change into a bright glowing green and his raven black hair turned white as the driven snow.

The creatures screamed at the transformation and Danny raised his right hand, it glowed with a strange blue colored energy. Then a blue ray of light shot out of his hand, and the creatures were suddenly encased in solid ice. Samantha scrambled over to the 'Ghost Thermos' and then pressed a button. A white ray of light emitted from the 'Ghost Thermos' and I heard a strange electrical sound as if it were going inside the 'Ghost Thermos' as the creatures were…inhaled into the device and at last the creatures were gone. Then I saw Danny cough up a strange green substance and the halos appeared once again, and he transformed back into his naked, blue eyed, dark haired form. "Danny!" Samantha yelled and rushed to his side. "So," he weakly said, "What'd I miss?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Watson**

Holmes and I went to Danny against the protests of Samantha and I examined him. "Do you know your name?" I asked him. "Danny," he responded. "Your full name?" I asked. "Daniel James Fenton," he replied as I checked to see that his pulse was weak, yet healthy and his eyes showed consciousness and awareness. I quickly got my stethoscope from my medical bag and gently got Daniel to sit up so I could listen to his heart. His breaths were strained from his broken ribs, but his heart was otherwise strong. Holmes collected the green substance that had ejaculated from Daniel's mouth with his handkerchief. "So, how am I doing Doc?" Daniel asked. I put my stethoscope back into my bag and told him, "Aside from your injuries, you are a very healthy young man. You remind me of myself back in my college days."

Daniel sniggered at this then said, "You handle ghosts pretty good, you ever fight one before?" he asked. "No, but fighting in Afghanistan does tend to steel one's nerves," I informed him. "You don't seem too surprised at my powers," he also said. "I swore an Oath to put my patients' well being first and foremost. The Oath never said that they had to be…normal," I stated. I then turned to Holmes and said, "I do believe that my patients deserve some rest for now. I'll send Mary up with some soup within an hour," I informed Daniel and Samantha and Holmes and I went back to my living room, where I am ashamed to say my nerve at last failed me and I collapsed on the couch, shaking mightily. "M-Mary!" I called out and my wife took one look at me to know the problem. She went to our alcohol cabinet and pulled out a glass and a bottle of 12 year old whisky and filled the glass almost to the brim, and poured a glass for Holmes as well.

While he was not shaking like I was, I could tell that the experience with the creatures had shaken him as well. Mary gave us our glasses and I drank half of mine in one gulp, while Holmes drank all of his. "What happened?" Mary asked; a tremor in her own voice. "That man, he isn't human!" I said, the whisky affecting me more than I wished, yet I finished my glass after my proclamation. "How is that possible?" Mary asked. Holmes then spoke up, "That girl, Samantha, she claimed that she, Daniel, and a third, a friend named Tucker, had fought ghosts for five years. She claimed that they came from the future, one-hundred and eighteen years from now, originally. She claimed that they had chased a ghost called 'Orion' to even further in the future, and then to our present day."

Mary and I could only stare at him, dumbstruck at the events of only a few minutes ago. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Mary asked. Holmes could only sigh and say, "We are far out of our depth. But we now have three options, one of which is illegal. Our first option: we place our trust in those two young people and let them tell us how these things came to be. Our second option: we reveal them to the wider world and see what comes of it. And our final option: kill them, bury them, and forget that these events ever happened." "That's abominable," Mary said. "I was only stating what our options were; I wasn't saying that we should act on them. We could also simply abandon them to the streets and then forget about them, but I know that you would never abandon a patient that was still in need of your services," Holmes then said to me.

"We're not going to harm them. Whatever else those two are, the man saved us from those…ghosts. After seeing what he is capable of, I'm willing to believe that they might be from the future. We'll talk with them later," I said. "I shall check my facts before making an opinion. I'm going to take their weapons and clothes so that I may more thoroughly examine them. Where did you first find Samantha and Daniel?" Holmes asked. I took a minute to remember and told him, "The alleyway near the corner that leads to our home from the Theater." Holmes nodded and gathered the various torn clothes and objects in Samantha's bag and went to leave. Before he closed the door he said, "Watson, keep those two here. I shall return once I have finished examining the evidence. Good Day." And with that, he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sam**

After our three…hosts I guess you could call them, left Danny turned to me and said, "We're in deep shit aren't we?" "Yep," I told him, and gave him a rundown of everything that had happened since I woke up. Danny lay back down and sighed, "Clockwork is going to kill us when we get back, probably more than once if he's really pissed, then he'll make sure we remember it all." "Whoa, make me look an optimist," I said. Danny just took as deep a breath as his bandages let him and sighed, "Well, we're stuck here until you're healed. How long are broken bones supposed to take again, a month?" "I guess for me it'll take about a month, maybe six weeks at most," I told him and flinched as my broken rib started to feel sore and a lay back down.

"Well, at least one good thing came from this," Danny said. "And what would that be?" I asked him. "We can consider this a vacation," Danny said, then gave a small laugh that ended in an 'OW' from his broken ribs. And he continued, "You always wanted to visit England, well here we are." I had to laugh at that one too I got what I wanted, and all it cost were some broken bones, and Tucker dying. We both gasped in pain when we overdid it, then Danny looked away from me and up to the ceiling. He stared at it like that for a while and I eventually went back to sleep.

**Watson**

I had assisted Mary prepare breakfast for my strange patients; she looked incredibly worn from everything that had occurred though she put on a brave face for my sake. I assisted my wife as we went to give breakfast to my patients. We went into the room to see Samantha was fast asleep and Daniel was staring up at the ceiling. I looked where he was and saw nothing out of the ordinary with my ceiling, it was a simple affair of wood and plaster varnish, a faded white color now more akin to yellow than pristine white. I then observed the young man's face and saw that he was deeply troubled, and I could guess the cause. I often saw the same look on my former army comrades when chance should bring us together; he was remembering a friend now gone.

I cleared my throat and he turned his head to look at Mary and I then said, "Oh uh, sorry about that I guess I sort of spaced out." His incomprehensible slang took me by surprise and it took me a moment to respond, "That is quite alright. I can imagine that most people would be prone to thinking about their life after what you have gone through." "Doesn't make it feel any better though," Daniel said as he tried to sit up. I rushed over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself, you've broken five ribs and lost quite a lot of blood as well, and along with your head injury it's a miracle that you're even conscious." Daniel relaxed and laid down and allowed Mary to spoon feed him and help him drink his tea. "Thanks, you're a real life saver. I didn't think that the famous Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were real," he said with a small groan as he lay back down.

Famous? I admit that Holmes and I were a little more well known thanks to the stories I had had an old friend of mine publish, but to say that we were famous seemed incredible. And yet it must have been true if this man supposedly from over a century in the future knew Holmes's first name. "Holmes's already inflated arrogance would soar to new heights if he heard you," I said and Mary gave a small chuckle. She then awoke Samantha and I was happy to see that Samantha was capable of feeding herself, with assistance from Mary. After my patients were fed I sat on the bed next to Daniel and said, "Can you tell me how you acquired your…abilities?"

Daniel and Samantha looked at each other; I could almost feel the thoughts running through their head as they silently deliberated. At last Samantha nodded her head slowly and Daniel turned back to me. He cleared his throat and finally said, "Well, it happened about a week after I turned fourteen. My parents are ghost hunters, and for years they were the only people in our city that believed that ghosts were real. They built all kinds of gadgets, weapons, gizmos, trying to find a ghost and, I quote, 'rip it apart molecule by molecule'. Finally, they made a portal into another dimension called the Ghost Zone, where ghosts come from. They tried to activate it, but it didn't work so they left. Sam, and…my best friend…Tucker…dared me to go in it. So I put on a white jumpsuit with a black belt, boots, and gloves and Sam slapped a sticker on my chest, for good luck, and I went in.

"I tripped on a wire when I went in and reached out my hand to keep from falling on my face and I guess I hit the on button because the next thing I knew I felt who knows how much electricity going through me and I was blasted with ectoplasmic radiation from the Ghost Zone. I blacked out from it, and then I woke up. Sam and Tucker took me to a mirror and well, you saw what I was like, white hair, green eyes, and jumpsuit colors inverted. But that wasn't all that happened to me. That ectoplasmic radiation mutated my D…body. I could switch from my Human Form, or my Ghost Form whenever I wanted, and when I did I had new superpowers. At first I could walk through almost anything, turn invisible, that Ghost Sense power, and even fly.

"But, that was only the beginning of my problems. By turning on the Ghost Portal, I allowed ghosts to come out and do whatever they wanted in the Human World, mostly scare people, steal stuff, and just wreak havoc and mayhem in general. Well, Sam and Tucker figured since I had these new powers, I might as well use them to protect people from ghosts, so I did. For about seven months it was just the three of us, Sam, Tucker, me, working in secret using my powers and my parents' gadgets to fight ghosts. Then my older sister Jazz found out and we let her help too. That first year was miserable, I had to fight ghosts, human ghost hunters who thought I was a ghost, and deal with school and even another halfa, Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius."

At this point my wife interjected, "Halfa?" "Oh, uh, sorry. The ghosts called me 'The Halfa' because I was half-a -ghost and half-a-human." "And who was this Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius?" I asked him. Danny sighed at this then eagerly asked, "Before I get into that, can I please use the restroom?" I had never heard of such a thing and he went on, "Loo, John, Crapper, an outhouse, anything?" "Ah, the toilet, yes, I'll help you there," I said, embarrassed that I hadn't considered such needs. I led him to my toilet room and watched as he urinated, being glad to note that there was no blood in his urine and it appeared to be a healthy color. After he relieved himself Mary came and let Samantha use similar facilities.

Afterwards Samantha asked to be led to our powder room where she and Daniel washed their hands in our sink. "They seem very…hygienic," Mary noted. "Doctors do wash before a major operation, but I've never known lay folk to be so worried about their hygiene. It must be a future obsession," I informed her. After they washed themselves I informed my patients, "We shall have to return to the bedroom," I then checked my pocket watch and almost slapped myself, my regular working hours started in another hour, "And then finish your story with an explanation about Vlad, and I must go to my practice soon." They both nodded and we all returned to the bedroom and Daniel finished his story, for that time.

"Well, my parents had first met in college," "Men and women both in college, together?" I asked in surprise. "Yeah," Daniel said, giving me a peculiar look. "Like I said, they met in college and with help from my Dad's childhood friend, Vlad Masters, built a smaller prototype for the Ghost Portal. Unfortunately, Vlad had been too close to the prototype and when my Dad activated it Vlad was blasted in the face with ectoplasmic radiation, and got a bad case of ecto-acne. He dropped out while Mom and Dad finished college, got married, and had Jazz and me. Vlad got powers like me, but he used them for his own profit, stealing treasures and artifacts, overshadowing wealthy business owners and making them give him their businesses, and even exploring the Ghost Zone with his own Ghost Portal to look for ways to become more powerful.

"He wanted to kill my Dad and marry my Mom and then make me his heir and together we could take over the world. The guy was one crazed up froot loop. He sent ghosts after me when I refused to help him, and we fought quite a few times," Daniel explained. I checked my watch and realized that if I was to arrive at my practice I had to get ready then and there. I excused myself, washed up and changed my clothes then kissed Mary goodbye and got a ride on a nearby hansom cabbie to my practice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sam**

After Dr. Watson left, Mrs. Watson left Danny and I a bell in case we needed her and went to clean up her house. I felt guilty about letting a woman who had let us into her home, fed us, clothed me, and listened to us do the chores by herself, but with a broken rib and arm I wasn't in any condition to do much. Danny looked at me and I looked back at him until finally he said, "Do you think Orion is here too?" That thought sent chills up and down my spine, that monster, here? He could slaughter the whole city of London, or even the whole United Kingdom, while we were busy healing. I swallowed and said, "I bet he's still recovering, after you tore his head off and blasted him with that Ghostly Wail, and I know that the Ghost Peeler weakened him pretty good too." "Does it really matter? He still managed to do all this to us even after all the stuff we did to him," Danny glumly said.

That was true. We had never faced anything like the being we could call 'Orion' before, he was in a separate league entirely as far as monsters went, I don't think even Danny's Evil Future version, Pariah Dark, and Vlad Plasmius combined were as evil as 'Orion'. And what if he repeated what he did to hos other victims back in Amity Park? "What can we do?" I finally asked. "I guess we have no choice, we gotta try to get them to let us walk around and see if we can find any signs of Orion. Even if we got a few broken bones," Danny said and tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain from his ribs. "Not yet we can't, not while your ribs are broken," I told him. Danny just sighed and finally said, "Sam, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." "Now you just wait one minute buster," I told him, and crawled over to him before finally laying closer beside him, my broken rib felt like it was on fire.

I sat up as best I could and poked him on his muscular chest and told him, "No one dragged me into anything. I chose to do this, and I don't regret it, not now, not ever. We both know you never would have made it this far without me and Tucker." I cringed when I said his name again but had to shake it off. "The fact is that we have to try to do the best that we can do with what we have. I'll talk to Mary later, but for now, I guess we'll have to try to get a little rest," I finished. Danny's right hand cupped my face and he gave me a small kiss on the lips as he said, "I'm going to get us through this…somehow." With that, we both lay down to try to get some more sleep; we were going to need it.

**Watson**

It was difficult keeping my mind on my usual patients that day. Whenever I was between appointments my mind would turn back to Daniel and Samantha and Daniel's incredible story. Ghosts, the very thought that ghosts could be real sent a tremor down my spine, especially if they were anything like those monsters that had been unleashed from that 'Ghost Thermos'. It was then that I remembered the fraudulent ghost hound we had killed in Devon County. I remembered the legend that had inspired the murders and started to wonder if the Hound had in fact once been real! The arrival of my 11'o clock patient, Major S. snapped me out of my thoughts so I could focus on him for a time.

As soon as the clock struck noon I raced back home, paying an extra half-pound to the hansom cabbie for incentive. That was one of the most terrifying trips I ever took, how my driver wasn't arrested I'll never know, but at the time all I cared about was returning home to make sure that Mary was alright. Once I paid the man I went inside and was relieved to see that Mary was safe in our living room, sitting at the couch nearest our window and reading a yellow novel. She looked up as soon as I entered and she exclaimed, "My Lord John, you look terrible." I sighed as I sat down next to her, "I was worried about what has been happening and could not wait to see you." I gave her a small kiss and asked, "How are the patients faring?" Mary gave a small sigh, "Samantha is one of the most…unique girls I have ever encountered. They both took a small nap, and after I escorted them to the toilet room again she asked if we had anything for her to read. I suggested some of my romance novels and the girl looked horrified! She then almost begged for other authors, Edgar Allan Poe, Mary Shelley, Robert Louis Stevenson, Lord Dunsany, and someone called Bram Stoker. I went out for an hour and found some books by Robert Louis Stevenson and brought them back, they're both reading them now," Mary informed me.

"I think I shall check on them while you make lunch," I told her and made my way back to my bedroom. Inside I saw Daniel was helping Samantha keep open her book, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. "Good afternoon," I greeted and they both looked up, "Good afternoon," Samantha greeted. "What's up Doc?" Daniel greeted with a small chuckle and Samantha rolled her eyes. "Mary informs me that you're both doing very well. I just came to check on you and see that you were both healthy," I told them. "I feel fine, but these bandages are starting to itch," Daniel informed me, "Wish this dress wasn't so tight, but aside from that I'm alright," Samantha told me. "Very good, now, Mary is making lunch, are there any dietary restrictions you have been prescribed?" I asked.

"I can eat just about anything as long as it's dead and cooked," Daniel said. "I'm an u…vegetarian," Samantha informed me. "Very well, I shall inform Mary and then we'll change your bandages," I told them and went downstairs to tell Mary about our patient's diet. Once lunch was ready there was a knock on the door and Mary went to take lunch up to our patients while I answered the door. It was Holmes, looking as pale as a sheet. His clothes were wrinkled, his hat barely on his head, and he smelled as if he had taken a bath in his experimental chemicals and tobacco smoke. "Holmes, are you alright?!" I asked as he came in. Holmes collapsed on the couch without removing his coat or hat, dropped Samantha's bag next to the couch and said, "Not at all dear Watson, and I may never be alright ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sam**

After we were done eating lunch, Sherlock Holmes came into the room, looking like something the cat had dragged in. He looked at Danny and me and stared at us for a minute before finally saying, "You really are from the future." "You don't say," I said, and he walked over to Danny. "Watson told me how you acquired your abilities. What are your limits?" he asked him. Danny shrugged, "That one you saw was my ice ray, I can freeze almost anything with it, it was last measured to go about 50 degrees below zero, Fahrenheit. I can also blast a normal laser out of…anywhere I want on my body, though it's usually easier to blast it out of my eyes and hands, I call it my ghost ray, I could take down a whole block, probably, with it, though that's only speculation." Mary, Watson, and Holmes all got a lot paler when Danny said that. "But I would never do that, I only use my powers to fight against ghosts…and the occasional mugger," Danny quickly said. "And you have…other…powers, such as flight, invisibility, the ability to pass through walls, what else are you capable of?" Holmes asked.

"Why are you so interested in what Danny can do?" I finally asked. Holmes looked at me and said, "I intend to make sure that you are not a danger to Watson and his wife. You," Holmes then pointed at Danny, "are not human, not entirely, not anymore. Part of me wonders if you may be the übermensch Nietzsche believed in." "I'm not," Danny angrily said, "my worst enemy thought he was, and I swore I'd never be like him. I'm not some 'superior man' or whatever; I'm me, Danny Fenton, nothing more, nothing less." "Then tell us all how you came to be here," Holmes told him, "And don't try to lie, I have experience in knowing when someone is lying to me." Danny took a deep breath and told them what happened to us.

"For the last four years, life had been pretty peaceful for me, Sam, and our best friend, Tucker. Then about…seven days ago there was a mass murder, 14 people were all killed, seven men and seven women. The bodies were…fucked up is the only way to describe it, bones sticking out of places they shouldn't, organs where they didn't belong, one guy was hung from the ceiling with his own small intestine and a woman had her uterus stuffed down her throat. No evidence of any human being could have done it was found, so it was my job to investigate. After three days, I couldn't find any leads, and then another murder happened. This time it was a family, the Guillards, Dad, Henry, Mom, Colleen, and their 12 year old daughter, Mercy. There was…so much blood, all in Mercy's room. The police could only identify them because their heads were all hanging from the walls, like some sick hunting trophies. The only clue was a name on the living room written in blood with Mercy's hair used as a brush."

Danny paused to take a breath, and Mary fainted. Watson grabbed her and took her downstairs, looking very pale, same with Holmes. Watson came back up with a bottle under his nose and Holmes took a whiff of it too. Watson looked at Holmes and he looked back at him before he told Danny, "Continue." Danny nodded and said, "The language wasn't anything like something humans wrote, but it was definitely a language, I could feel it, though I could only tell it was a language in my Ghost Form. I immediately headed for the Ghost Zone and went to the only ghost who could help me, Clockwork, the ghost of time. He always said he knew everything. I went to his tower and he told me that the language was known as Ghoulara, an ancient ghost language that had existed before humans, and he was one of the three ghosts that still spoke it, the other being the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. I had defeated Pariah Dark years ago, and he is still sealed in his sarcophagus, and Clockwork almost never interfered with humans or other ghosts, so it wasn't him.

"The killer was an even more ancient ghost whose name was almost unpronounceable by human tongues, except for the last part of his name, Orion. A long time ago, before humans were even a proper species, ghosts and Neanderthals had interacted. The ghosts inspired the legends of spirits, demons, gods, and monsters through their interactions. The worst of these ghosts was Orion, a shape shifter who found a way to devour human souls and become even more powerful. He would kill people in various nations; then promise to leave if he was given human sacrifices. He did this for one thousand years around the world, inspiring the worst religions that ever existed. Eventually, the other ghosts became terrified of Orion and banded together under Clockwork and Pariah Dark to destroy him once and for all. They couldn't, he was too strong, all they could do was seal the Ghost Zone and Human World apart from each other, and then further seal away Orion deep in the furthest reaches of the Ghost Zone.

"Apparently Orion had broken free and was up to his old tricks, but being sealed away for thousands and thousands of years had left him weak. I went back and told Sam, Tucker, the Guys In White, the U.S. government's anti-ghost specialists, the Army, our friend Valerie, and everyone else I could think of to hunt down Orion and destroy him for good before anyone else died. It was about…two days before we arrived here that Orion made his move and went after Clockwork. Orion was immune to most of Clockwork's power, and we barely arrived in time to save him. We managed to fight him, and we were winning too, but then Orion managed to get his hands on Clockwork's staff that he uses to control time and opened up a portal to the future and jumped in. Sam, me, and Tucker managed to get in it before the portal closed and ended up in Los Angeles of 2047. In that time, we had become legends, and were apprehended by the police.

"Luckily, our DNA, our genetic material like blood, hair, saliva, sweat, managed to prove that we were the real deal. We started looking for Orion again, armed with the help of the police, who had some of the best ghost hunting tech available, provided by Jazz from the future. Mom and Dad had died five years before, still looking for me," Danny had to stop here and gather his thoughts, when he had first learned that news he had spaced out for an hour, it was still a painful thing to think about. "Eventually, we found Orion, in the 38 years we had been gone, Los Angeles had built over itself, and Orion had holed up in the undercity, preying on the homeless and urban explorers. Half the police force died in the battle that ensued, Orion was so freaking powerful! Tucker managed to turn the tide when he forced his gun into Orion's chest, Orion had turned into a giant ape monster with claws and six arms by that point, and he blasted Orion point blank in his heart.

"Orion was weakened by that attack, but Tucker paid for it when Orion blasted a ghost ray through him. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw the hole, then looked at me," Danny gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes and he pounded his fist on the bed. Danny couldn't say anymore, so I took up where he left off. "I was wearing the Fenton Ghost Peeler then and blasted Orion with it. It peeled away his disguises until at last it revealed his true form. I thought for a minute that he was the Devil; he had the horns and goat feet and everything, only he was purple. Orion tried to escape again with Clockwork's staff, but Danny and I grabbed him as he tried to escape. Orion phased his arm through my armor and broke my arm, then my rib when he tried to rip my armor off, but Danny punched him off. Orion then blasted Danny with a ghost ray as we passed through the time tunnel. Danny ripped his head right off, but Orion wasn't dead and his body kicked Danny in the head and ribs, and then we were in that alleyway when my armor deactivated, and Danny was knocked unconscious. That's when you found us," I told them.

Holmes and Watson looked at us in shock, until at last Holmes asked, "Do you think he's here, in this city? In this country?" "We don't know, but my gut tells me, yeah, he's here. Best case scenario is that he's dead or dying, then all we have to do is find Clockwork's staff and we can go home. Worst case scenario is that he is still here, going after homeless people to try to get stronger and heal. We'll find out soon enough," Danny said, and Watson loudly gulped at the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Watson**

I would be a liar if I said that I was not terrified by Daniel's tale. But somewhere deep in my soul I found the fount of courage that allowed England to become a mighty Empire and suppressed my fear. The days went by, I would care for Daniel and Samantha's wounds and take care of their other needs and they would tell me of their life before we met. They had experienced the most fantastic adventures that I had ever heard, Holmes' and my cases paled in comparison to: battling a ghostly prince, being turned into a dragon, battling against one's own future, a future in which one became a monster, such amazing stories! And the day-to-day details of the future, horseless carriages, flying machines, devices that allowed one access to unlimited information, it made mine, Mary, and Holmes's heads spin in wonder, and therein was our mistake. We had become far too careless.

A week to the day since I had found Daniel and Samantha, Holmes was called away to a case on the East End. He had asked me to accompany him, and I did, much to my later regret. We were led outside of a butcher's shop. The butcher was a large, stout, swarthy man with a massive beard. He was pale as a sheet when we arrived, and the police did not look much better. At last the policemen parted and we saw it: at first I had no idea what 'it' was, it looked like clothes at first, then I noticed all the blood around it. "Heavenly Father have mercy on us all," I at last said when I realized that it was a human corpse, and its skeleton had been removed! "Watson! Steel yourself man, I need your help!" Holmes yelled. I said a silent prayer as Holmes inspected the body.

Holmes had me move the body so he could inspect it. It was cold, and was nauseatingly soft as I moved it so Holmes could inspect it better. I could feel the organs inside move, freed from a skeletal structure and now moving freely. "There's no cuts, or tears, or wounds of any kind," Holmes observed. I barely kept myself from vomiting as we moved back from the deboned corpse and Holmes inspected the surrounding area. After an hour he ceased and looked at me, and Inspector Lestrade walked up to us, looking the worse for wear. "What in God's Name did this?" he asked Holmes. "I don't know, Lestrade," Holmes gravely said, and we left, leaving the terrified Inspector behind us. "It was that creature, Orion, it must have been," I said, silently praying Holmes would tell me I was wrong.

Holmes then stopped and went back to the police and said, "Cover this body and do not move it! I am going to bring someone here to inspect the body." Inspector Lestrade looked at him and said, "Can he help us?" "I hope he can. I shall return as soon as possible, in the meantime, follow my instructions," Holmes ordered and Inspector Lestrade nodded. Holmes nearly ran and I followed him closely as he hailed a cart and ordered the man to head for our old flat at 221B Baker Street. Once we reached our destination Holmes ordered the driver to wait and he ran into the flat, emerging five minutes later with a bundle of clothes. "I hope these will fit Daniel," Holmes said as he ordered the driver to head for my house. The horses seemed particularly excited and the driver had to yell to get them to stop.

I paid the driver and we headed straight for my bedroom. Samantha was reading and Daniel was sleeping when Holmes went up and shook him. "Wake up!" Holmes ordered. "What's happening?" Samantha asked. "There's been a murder, we need Daniel now," Holmes informed her as Daniel woke up. "Huh, wha-" "Get dressed," Holmes ordered him, "Your assistance is required now." I ushered Samantha out of the room while Daniel was dressed in Holmes's clothes. "What happened, tell me everything," Samantha demanded. "A body was discovered on the East End, in front of a butcher's shop. The body's skeleton was removed," I informed her making a dry swallow to keep myself from vomiting at the memory. "It was Orion, it has to have been," Samantha said. Finally Holmes and Daniel walked down. Daniel was dressed in Holmes's black pants and leather shoes and black vest with white undershirt. The clothes strained under Daniel's larger physique, but he was mobile at least. I loaned him my spare bowler and the three of us went out.

I hailed a hansom and ordered the driver to drive for the East End, back to the crime scene. We arrived to see police still standing around, the body covered with a white sheet. Inspector Lestrade walked up to us and looked at Daniel. "This is who will help you?" the incredulous Inspector said. "He has experience in such matters," Holmes assured him, and we made our way to the body. Holmes removed the sheet to show the body, looking like a human jellyfish just as we left it. Holmes quietly asked Daniel, "Could a ghost remove a person's skeleton like this?" Daniel grimly nodded, "It's possible. Ghosts can phase through solid objects, and make things we touch intangible too; I've done it a lot of times to save people. But this," Daniel slowly bent down and inspected the body, and poked at it with his right hand.

"He's starting, and I'm in no shape to fight him, yet," Daniel quietly hissed. "Careful lad, don't strain your ribs," I warned him as I helped him stand back up. "We have no choice, we need to start looking for Orion regardless, before more are killed," Holmes said as we returned to the hansom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sam**

As soon as Holmes, Watson, and Danny returned Mary asked, "What is happening?" Watson looked at her and shook his head, "Murder, that's the only way to describe it. The monster that Samantha and Daniel chased has begun killing again; he removed a poor man's skeleton and left his corpse in front of a butcher's shop on the East End." Mary gasped at that and I had to dry swallow to keep from throwing up. Holmes then turned to my bag and said, "We need to borrow your weapons, we're going to find that fiend and destroy him if we can." "You're not leaving me out of this," I then told him and tried to take my bag back. "You are in no shape to make any demands," he told me as he took the bag out of my reach. "I can still fight with one arm, give me my ecto-blaster and I'll show you," I told him.

Holmes turned to Watson and Watson looked surprised and took it out of my bag. I said, "Doctor, please give me back my ecto-blaster." Watson looked uncertain as he gave it to me. I then said, "Give me a target." Holmes dug through his pocket and showed a copper coin about as big as a quarter. "Step back ten steps and I shall step back five. If you can shoot this half-penny then you can come with us," Holmes told me. "Say goodbye to your money there Sherlock," Danny joked and everyone got out of the line of fire except for Holmes. He stood up straight and said, "On the count of three. One…two…three!" Holmes threw up the coin and I took aim. Once it started falling I fired. The ectoplasmic laser went straight for the coin and once it hit it the coin melted into sizzling liquid copper and fell on the ground.

"Incredible," Holmes said under his breath then looked at me as I smirked back at him. "Before you can go, we need to get you two properly dressed, I'm amazed that my clothes have not torn under the strain of being worn by you," he said, talking to Danny. "Alright," Danny said, then took off the vest and unbuttoned some of the buttons on the undershirt with a sigh of relief.

**Watson**

Holmes left to find a haberdasher, cobbler, and tailor to provide clothes for Daniel and Samantha, Samantha insisted that she be provided at least one set of men's clothes, of all things, saying, "I'll be able to move around freely in men's clothes and no one will bother me much if they don't know I'm a woman." Holmes was more amused than I as he left. Progress and Feminism are all well and good, but some things are just unnatural, but I couldn't argue with the logic behind the request. While we waited for Holmes, Samantha asked Mary to cut her hair. Daniel and I watched as Mary sat her down in front of a mirror and got to work. "Tell me, Daniel, is this really…normal for women of the future?"

Daniel shrugged, "Sam's more independent than a lot of women, even from where we come from. Some women prefer being old-fashioned, others are so butch you can barely tell they're women, most are a mix between the two. Sam may act all tough and stuff, but she's definitely still a girl at heart." Finally, Samantha's hair was cut short like a man's. She rubbed at her short cut hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I could get used to this look," she said. "So, what do you think?" she asked us. I gave her a very critical look, trying to judge whether she looked masculine enough. "You'll still need to hide your face somehow; you look more like a woman posing as a man than a man. Even with a hat you might not be able to pass for a man," I told her. She looked at Daniel and he said, "Sorry Sam, the Doc's right on this one."

"Not to worry," Mary piped up. "Mr. Holmes has a lot of makeup he uses for disguises all the time, we'll just have to ask for his help once you're dressed," she said. 'Speak his name and the Devil will come', or in this case, Holmes came just as Mary finished speaking, bringing with him three men. One was a rather fat man, who looked young to be so fat, with shockingly bright blonde hair and moustache, wearing a drab grey overcoat and pants with a red vest and black leather shoes and a silver pocket watch hanging from his vest and a grey bowler hat. The second man was a short bald man who was very clearly a believer in the physical culture, his physique rivaled Daniel's own; he wore a blue overcoat and pants with a matching vest and brown leather shoes with matching bowler and a gold pocket watch on his vest. The last man was tall yet rail thin with bright red hair and muttonchops, wearing all brown, overcoat, shoes, vest, bowler, even his pocket watch was painted brown.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Falconer," Holmes said, gesturing to the fat man, "Mr. Shepherd," he then gestured to the short, muscular man, "and finally Mr. MacShane, my haberdasher, tailor, and cobbler respectively," Holmes finished introducing the men. The three men greeted us all cordially then turned to Daniel and Samantha. Mr. MacShane looked at Daniel and said, "Aren't you a strong lad. Mr. Holmes said that you were injured, yet you look like you could kill a horse with one blow." "I wish," Daniel said then hissed a little due to his ribs. "Alright then, I do believe that since I shall be doing the most work, I should measure them first," Mr. Shepherd said then took out a measuring tape from his overcoat. After measuring Daniel and Samantha he turned to Holmes and said, "Four men's suits, and two women's dresses, I shall deliver them in a week as agreed, though it will make your wallet much lighter." Mr. Shepherd then left without any more words.

"One week, can he really do that?" Mary asked, voicing my own skepticism. "Mr. Shepherd is one of the best. His suits are very simple, but incredibly durable. For what I'm paying him, he'll get it done, even if he must go without sleep to accomplish the task," Holmes assured us. Then Mr. Farmer pulled out a small booklet and presented it to Samantha and Daniel, "These are our latest designs, please choose which you would like." Daniel and Samantha looked over the booklet and picked out the hats they desired then Mr. Farmer measured their heads. "Excellent choices, Sir and Madam, your hats shall be ready for you in two days time, we recently ordered a new shipment. I shall have them delivered here when they arrive," Mr. Farmer said. He then doffed his hat to everyone and left the room with a happy, "Good day to you all."

This left Mr. MacShane to measure the two young people's feet. He had them sit down on my couch and felt their feet. "Is this really necessary?" Samantha asked him. "I assure you, Madam, that this is the best way to find arthritis, corns, boils, and other injuries so I may compensate for them. Luckily, your feet are very symmetrical, amazingly so, and you are obviously very active judging by your legs, if I may be so bold," Mr. MacShane told her, then moved on to Daniel. Daniel was barely keeping himself from sniggering as Mr. MacShane examined him. "Very well, you shall have your shoes in ten days," he said. "Can't you be faster about it MacShane?" Holmes asked him. "Not if you want these shoes to last. Ten days is already faster than most, and that's hoping that nothing compromises their feet in that time," Mr. MacShane told him. "Very well, we will contact you then," Holmes told him. Mr. MacShane then gave a loud "Farewell!" and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Watson**

Once the men were gone, Samantha gave a loud, unladylike frustrated groan. "Ten days! Ten days! That's…" she looked at us as her face turned red and she sighed. "Sam, you're injured, even if we found-" "Don't you finish that sentence. I may not have your powers, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless," Samantha told him, giving him a very powerful glare. Daniel threw his hands up and said, "Sam, I know. I want to kill that bastard too, make him pay for everything he did, but we barely beat him last time, and that was when we were at full strength, with an army backing us up. We have…four people now, and we're in no shape to fight. At least like this we can heal a little more and be better prepared when we face Orion." Samantha hung her head and then lay back on the couch. "Perhaps we can be of some assistance," Holmes suggested.

"How?" Daniel asked. "While you recover, Watson and I can try to track down Orion. All we need is your help in teaching us how to use your weapons," Holmes told them. I was reluctant to use their weapons, remembering that strange crescent device and the 'Ghost Thermos'. "Alright, take out the Ghost Gauntlets. You're a boxer, right Sherlock?" Daniel said. Holmes nodded and took out the strange metal gauntlets. "Those emit an anti-ectoplasmic field when activated that weakens ghosts and allows you to hit them and grab them, even if they're intangible," Daniel explained, "Put them on and make a fist and they'll turn on." Holmes put the Ghost Gauntlets on his hands and made fists and white light emitted from them. "Interesting," Holmes commented as he did a jab-cross combination with them, "Their weight does off put my timing somewhat, though the extra power in my blows should make up for it."

"If you're as strong as I've heard then you'll be fine," Daniel told him as Holmes took the Gauntlets off and put them in his overcoat. "Doc, you got a handle on Sam's ecto-blaster. You can use that," he then told me. I summoned up my courage and said, "Agreed." "Is this wise?" Mary asked, "You are talking about hunting a supernatural monster! One that can remove men's skeletons as easily as a fishmonger bones a fish!" "What would you have us do?!" Holmes yelled back at Mary, surprising us all into silence. "This…monster is a danger to every man, woman, and child in London, if not the whole of England Itself! What kind of men would we be if we did not do all in our power to stop such a fiend?" Holmes was almost yelling as he said this, betraying his own fear in the face of something beyond his knowledge and control.

We all stared at him, Sherlock Holmes; a man who faced the worst mankind had to offer gladly for the thrill of the mystery was all but quaking in his boots. "I won't force you to help me, but I cannot stand idly by while innocents are threatened," Holmes then made to leave and turned to me, "I'm going back to the Flat. I shall go at six-thirty if you wish to help me Watson." And with that, Holmes was gone.

**Sam**

What the Hell just happened!? How did this all happen to us?! Watson and Mary looked at each other once Holmes left while Danny and I looked at them. We both decided to go to another room, and ended up in the sitting room of Watson and Mary's house where we sat down and Danny said, "I never felt this much like a freak in years." I looked at him as he continued, "I forgot how much more powerful ghosts are than humans; I've gotten so used to beating them up. But after seeing Sherlock Holmes looking like he was about to shit his pants has really got me thinking back at how much we've changed." "Yeah, I kind of forgot too how stupid we were, how we used to be afraid of the Box Ghost at first," I agreed with him. Danny winced in pain from his ribs and said, "Sam what are we going to do? What if just being here is jacking up the Timestream or something? What if we make it back home and it turns out I'm not Danny Phantom? This is all messing with my head and I feel so stupid for not thinking about it until now."

I had to take a deep breath before I said, "We can't think about that right now. We don't know anything about what time travel and the Timestream is really like, I mean come on, we went back to the Ancient Romans, and China, and the Colonial days without screwing stuff up. Maybe nothing will happen to the Timestream, maybe we were meant to be here and now." Danny's eyes lit up at that then he had a thought, "What if we can save Tucker?" I looked at the hope in his eyes, it was desperate hope. I didn't know what to say, the idea was just so like Danny, trying to save everyone. I wanted to hope too, but then I thought what then? I never admitted this to anyone, but I did believe in fate, sometimes. I always wondered if somehow Danny was meant to get his powers and become a hero, and maybe there were things we weren't meant to change. Maybe Tucker was meant to die battling Orion, and giving us that window to weaken him. I had never seen such raw power come from Danny when we watched Tucker die, Danny glowed red he was so angry, so vicious. Without that…berserker rage we never would have hurt Orion so much. I put my right hand over his left and told him, "We can always hope."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Watson**

I paced the living room as I considered my options. Should I go with Holmes? I had followed him through many an adventure and faced death more than most men since I met Holmes, and before in Afghanistan. My leg wound made itself known and I finally took a seat by the fireplace while Mary occupied herself with making supper. I thought back to what I had scene of ghosts so far, and of what Daniel and Samantha had told me about their own adventures battling the supernatural. I quietly berated myself for my cowardice, but every man has a limit to his physical courage, and I had at last found mine, and I suspected Holmes had found his limit as well. I looked back on my life; I had yet to father a child in my middle age, and had few relatives aside from some distant cousins left. Was I to die, who would take care of Mary? I knew Holmes would out of his friendship for me, but what if we both died?

All the thoughts went through my mind until at last Mary called, "Supper is ready." I looked up at her and called Daniel and Samantha to supper as well. When we sat down and after Mary said grace I said, "What should I do?" Everyone at the table looked at me. "I don't know what to do, if I should go with Holmes or not," I explained. Daniel looked at me and stated, "You're afraid to die." "Yes, I am. I've faced killers, rabid dogs, served in the front in Afghanistan, killed several men both abroad and at home in service to Queen and Country and Justice, I've saved dozens of lives performing surgery, and now of all the times this could happen, my courage fails me," I shamefully confessed. Daniel took a bite of his dinner before saying, "That's good. You should be afraid, if you weren't I'd think you were insane."

I looked at the young man and he looked back at me. "You're going after something a lot stronger, faster, and more durable than you are, older than your species, and will kill you in some horrible way if it gets the chance. Anyone would be afraid, Doctor Watson. But only you and Sherlock Holmes can do this, for now. I wish I could sugarcoat this for you, but I can't. You're a good man, Doctor Watson, and you're a very brave man for taking care of two strangers like you have. I'm sorry that I brought all this on you, but someone has to try to beat Orion. I was never all that great a student, but I remember one thing my English teacher, Mr. Lancer, once told me. 'All that is needed for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.'

"This is your decision, Doctor Watson, no matter what it is, I'll respect you for it," Daniel finished talking and we all were quiet while we ate. As supper was over, I made my decision, and took Mary to my bedroom to say our goodbyes.

**Sam**

I looked at Danny once the Watsons went to 'say goodbye' and told him, "That was a pretty good speech." "It was all I could think of. Sam, I'm worried now about him. What if Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson really do die out there while we're like this?" Danny told me as he got up with a hiss. We headed for the living room and I said, "What can we do? Heal faster? I read some of my parent's medical books, broken bones take at least a week to heal properly, and that's with the best medicine the 21st century has to offer, let alone the 19th century."

"I don't know, maybe?! I mean come on, I've gotten all kinds of powers exactly when I needed them before, like when we fought Evil-Me and when Undergrowth arrived, and when I first fought Desiree, and all those other ghosts, whenever I needed a new power, I got it," Danny said. "SO what are you gonna do, huh? Force it?" I asked him, worried of what would happen if he really did try to force a new power to show up, remembering all the times he messed up, scratch that, royally fucked up his copying abilities, what if trying to heal did something worse than those times, and he couldn't get better from it?! "If I have to do it, I will. People need me, I've been lying on my ass for too long, I gotta do something to stop Orion," Danny said. We didn't say anything for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Watson**

After saying my goodbyes to Mary, I headed for my solicitor's office and made out my Last Will and Testament. I won't go into details, but suffice to say that at the time I left all my assets to Mary and requested to be buried at a certain cemetery near a large church. Once my affairs were in order I headed to 221B Baker Street. My eyes were everywhere as I traveled, making sure that I was not caught by surprise. I almost shot a stray dog that ran out behind a corner along the way, but luckily caught myself before I destroyed the mongrel. With a sigh of relief I went on my way. As soon as I arrived at the lodgings I once shared with Holmes, Mrs. Hudson opened the door. She looked worried as she said, "Oh, Doctor Watson, it's so good to see you again. Mr. Holmes has been most anxious since he returned from visiting you."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, it is nice to see you as well, but Holmes and I have business to attend to if you would be kind enough to call him down," I told her. "I brewed a pot of coffee for you while I fetch him," my former landlady informed me as she went to Holmes's room. I sat at the old table and had a cup of coffee while I waited, being sure to savor the familiar surroundings as if this would be the last I saw of them. I started on a second cup of coffee when Holmes finally came down, looking as resolute as ever. "Watson," he greeted and had his own cup of coffee. "Holmes," I greeted back. We did not wish for Mrs. Hudson to know our mission.

After we finished our coffee we set out. "We shall first go to the East End tonight," Holmes informed me. We ended up walking to the East End, Holmes and I looking all around us for signs of the supernatural. After a half-hour I asked him, "Did you put your affairs in order?" Holmes did not look back at me as quietly he said, "Yes, some of my earnings will go to various charitable organizations, but the bulk will be split between you, Mrs. Hudson, and my brother Mycroft." I nodded at this and told him, "All I have will go to Mary. I would have included you, but given the circumstances thought otherwise." I then quickened my pace to walk beside him and said, "Sherlock." My old friend stopped and turned to me as I continued, "If…anything should happen to me, you will look after Mary, won't you?" He put his hand on my shoulder and reassured me, "I won't let that happen, but if it does, I will look after her, John." We both shook on it and said no more as we continued our search.

As we searched through the East End we encountered several prostitutes who tried to proposition us, which we declined. "I can't believe they're still out after the Ripper murders, and this latest one," I mentioned to Holmes as we walked. "Desperation can make people risk their lives for anything old boy," Holmes reminded me. We then heard a noise ahead of us coming from around a corner and stopped. "Watson, prepare to draw, but do not unless needed," Holmes warned me as I put my hand in my coat and gripped the handle of the ecto-blaster. Slowly and quietly we walked forward. As we reached the corner Holmes looked past us then quickly ducked behind the corner. "It's him Watson!" Holmes harshly whispered. "Did he see you?" I asked. "No, he's…chewing on bones," Holmes told me, "A human ribcage."

I tightened my grip on the ecto-blaster and said, "We can surprise him." Holmes nodded and put on the Ghost Gauntlets. "Fire as soon as you see him, I'll try to hold him still so you can finish him," Holmes told me. I nodded in affirmation and ran around the corner and saw the fiend. Samantha was right; he looked like the Devil himself, only purple! He stood at least seven feet tall with a goat's head with bloody fangs and black horns and malevolently glowing red eyes, the torso and arms of a powerful man with black talons where his nails should have been, and the hind legs of a goat ending in bloody hooves. I fired as soon as I rounded the corner, striking the monster in his left shoulder and midsection. Orion turned to me and roared, a chilling sound that sounded like a man and a goat shrieking in rage.

I stood my ground and continued shooting, and Holmes ran straight at the foul monster. Holmes yelled out as he jumped up and hit Orion's right leg, making the creature stumble. Holmes barely dodged the creature's other leg as it kicked at him. I ran towards the beast, shooting as I went. Holmes managed to dodge a swipe from the monster's talons then responded with a powerful punch to its ribs. The monster yelled in pain and then before our eyes it…transformed into a smaller creature, at least four feet tall, with the head of a lion and body of a hornet, and the claws of a crab where one set of legs would be on a hornet. The monster flew at Holmes who ducked just in time to have his coat torn while I fired away at the fast moving creature.

I missed more times than I managed to hit him as it flew around us. It came straight for me and Holmes pulled me aside just as it tried to bite off my head. With the speed of a man possessed Holmes grabbed the creature by the stinger and yelled, "WATSON SHOOT HIM!" I shot the monster as close as I could, making it scream in pain, sounding like a lion roaring with the resonance of a buzzing hornet swarm. I then remembered Daniel's tale of how his fallen friend had wounded the monster and struck out with all my might, lodging the barrel of the ecto-blaster into the monster's body. The creature then transformed again before I could pull the trigger, turning into a large serpent that soon was too large for Holmes to grasp.

The serpent hissed at us and tried to devour me, but I jumped aside just in time then shot it in its glowing eye. The serpent screamed and the monster transformed yet again, taking the form of an ordinary bat. The creature flew into the night, but as it departed I heard what sounded like an ancient curse in a voice that yet resounded with power. "Krgall Eyoun tr'gpoulkjh J'KA!" Holmes immediately put the Ghost Gauntlets back in his coat and said, "Hurry Watson, follow him!" I put the ecto-blaster in my coat pocket as we ran after the bat. As we ran, the creature turned invisible and we lost it. "DAMN HIM!" Holmes yelled up to the Heavens. We both finally stopped to catch our breath.

"We didn't stop him!" Holmes angrily growled. "But we wounded him," I pointed out. "He will have to go to ground later, maybe in the daylight we can find some clue and find his lair, or wherever he has been hiding," I suggested. "Perhaps," Holmes reluctantly agreed, "But we shall continue the search now while we can." I agreed and we continued to hunt for the wounded Orion through the night. But we could not find him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sam**

Mary was up all night waiting for her husband to return. She was definitely the worse for wear when Watson finally did come back about an hour before dawn; his coming home woke me up. To put it bluntly, Watson looked like crap. His hat was gone, his clothes were filthy, and he had a really scared look in his eyes when he came in. "John," Mary said as she hugged him and he hugged her back. She helped him to the couch where he groaned like a guy that really needed an aspirin. "Is it over?" Mary fearfully asked. Watson shook his head, "He escaped us, but we did manage to wound him at least." "How did you wound him?" Danny asked, walking up behind me.

Watson looked at him and told us about how he and Sherlock found Orion eating the ribcage of the poor man's body they found in the East End. How he had transformed and Holmes and Watson managed to shoot him and even blast one of his eyes out before Orion escaped. "Wow," was all I could say, I never imagined that just the two of them would be able to hurt Orion so much. Danny wasn't as happy, "Idiots, you still let him escape!?" "He turned into a bat and flew off, what did you expect us to do, sprout wings?!" Watson angrily asked him, it was clear that the lack of sleep was not good for his mood. "I thought you were a crack shot or something! What kind of idiot can't shoot a purple bat?!" Danny angrily yelled back.

"Now see here, I never asked for any of this!" Watson loudly and angrily yelled. Danny shut up at how loud he was and Watson continued, he walked closer to us and I could see that his eyes were bloodshot as he continued, "I never asked to find you two when I did, nor did I ask that I should be the one to clean up the mess that you left in my city! For God's Sake, you brought an abomination beyond anything I ever suspected I would ever see practically on my doorstep! But I bore it as any decent Englishman would and even after knowing what you had dragged me into I still cared for you, fed you; and Holmes is even going to clothe you! And I daresay that we did a much better job than you did, seeing as how you are the one who still has at least two weeks to heal while Holmes and I wounded that, that, THING with nary a scratch on us! I think that has earned me at least a few hours rest without being yelled at!"

Watson almost immediately deflated, looking like he all of a sudden aged ten years. Mary rushed over and helped her husband to his bedroom. Danny sighed and scratched his head. "He's right, we've started taking him for granted," I said. Danny just grunted and walked away while I just sighed, "Men." Mary came down to see Danny and me not talking and said to me, "Samantha, could you come into the dining room with me?" I went with her and she set some tea to a pot to brew while we sat down at the table. "He is not like this, it's just, he has experienced so much, and we've never faced such a creature like you and Daniel have," she explained.

"I know, Danny's not one to pick a fight either. It's just, Tucker, he was our best friend. Danny and Tucker were practically brothers, always sharing almost everything with each other, whenever we needed him he would be there for us. Before Orion showed up it had been years since Danny had really been challenged by a ghost, and then Orion came, and killed all those people, and Tucker…" I had to stop, I will never forget the look on Tucker's eyes as he died, he was so…surprised, and sad, and…I couldn't stop thinking of that every time I said his name.

"What was Tucker like?" Mary asked me as she finished making the tea. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the good times, "He never would have survived here, his life was devoted to technology and acquiring the latest technological marvel he could get his hands on. He would always make the worst jokes you ever heard. I never laughed at them, but inside I thought they really were funny. He was never a guy that would stay and fight, but if people needed him he would be there to help them. Tuck was a shameless flirt, if he thought he saw an opportunity to get a girl, he went for it, and almost every time he'd get nothing for it, but he never stopped trying. He never stopped trying, maybe that's why he was able to hurt Orion; he was so determined in the end to stop him…" I couldn't stop myself from crying this time and Mary put her hand on my back like a Mom and said, "It's alright dear, it's alright."

**Watson**

When I awoke I got dressed and shaved as usual, even though it was the afternoon. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see that Mary had made a few slices of beef and some bread along with a cup of tea. Samantha was eating a mixed green salad with spinach, cabbage and carrots while Daniel was having a similar meal as I. I did not look at him as I ate; my pride was still wounded at his insult to me. Mary made a mixture of beef and salad for her own luncheon, and we all sat quietly to eat. At last the meal was over and I went to my living room to smoke as I always did after my meals. Daniel followed me at sat at the chair next to mine.

We were silent for several more minutes before at last Daniel spoke, "Doctor Watson, I'm sorry for how I acted. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I'm sorry. I really do appreciate what you and Mary have done for Sam and I, we owe you our lives." I finally looked at him, and looked right in his eyes. They conveyed nothing but shame at how he had acted and hope for forgiveness. "Apology accepted. This…ordeal has been hard on all of us," I assured him. As we said this Samantha walked in and commented, "About time you made up." After she said this there was a knock on the door and Samantha answered it. Holmes walked in and said, "I believe I know how we can defeat this creature, but first I need to ask Samantha and Daniel some questions."

I moved out of my seat so Samantha could sit beside Daniel and Holmes started asking his questions. "Ghosts, how quickly can they heal their injuries?" Daniel and Samantha took a moment to think it over then Daniel answered, "It depends on how strong and old the ghost is. I've seen some ghosts regrow arms and legs after they've been ripped off in seconds, others take years to recover." Holmes nodded and continued, "What of their diet?" This took longer for them to answer until finally Samantha said, "Depends, some ghosts eat human food, others only eat plants and animals from the Ghost Zone, some I don't think eat at all." "What of habitats, what do they need to survive?" Holmes asked. "They can live almost anywhere," Daniel informed him, "The thing about ghosts is that all of them, at least the sentient ones, they all form obsessions over various things. They have their own doors in the Ghost Zone that they live in, their own lairs. Some of them haunt places in the Human World, places where they died as humans, but other than that they really don't care."

"What of Orion specifically?" Holmes inquired. Daniel's voice took on a sinister tone as he answered the question, "Orion is an emotion eater, that's what Clockwork told me. He feeds on misery, despair, fear, and causing them makes him even stronger. But apparently he can still be wounded; I mean it was weeks before he killed anyone here; that means that he's weaker." Realization dawned on all of us as he said this. "Yes, someplace where he can feed off of misery, despair, and fear. There are places where those are in abundance: prisons, workhouses, the poorer areas of London are where he will go now that he's weakened. Orion will then feed off of the negative emotions there and become healed." "This is great, we now have a clue on where to look for him," Mary excitedly proclaimed. "Indeed," Holmes said with a hunter's smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sam**

We thought that things would be simple after we figured out what kind of places Orion would haunt. Boy where we wrong. Holmes and Watson went throughout London, starting with the workhouses. There were dozens of workhouses in London, and as the days went by we became more and more frustrated at how they couldn't find even a clue to Orion's location. About the only thing that went right was that Danny and I healed as time went by, according to Watson we were healing much better than most people. Finally, ten days passed, and our clothes were all finally ready. One purple dress and one red dress for me like Mary's, both long sleeved with no frills, and buckled black leather high heeled shoes that fit just right, and luckily were only two inch heels so I could walk on them just fine, and finally a black sporting hat with a small bonnet on it and a not too wide brim. Those were my 'female' clothes for the daytime.

For my 'male clothes' I had a brown suit with a red vest and matching brown leather Oxford shoes and bowler hat. I was going to wear these at night when out hunting for Orion. Danny had similar clothes as me, only he had one black suit with a black vest, grey suit with matching vest, and a brown suit like me, with black Oxfords and bowler hat. It was around the afternoon that we got dressed in our new clothes, me in my suit and Danny in his black suit. "So, how do I look?" Danny asked. "Wow, you look…great, the look really suits you," I honestly told Danny, he looked real sharp in a real suit. "What do you think?" I asked him. Danny looked me over before he finally said, "Like a kid playing in his Dad's clothes. Sorry Sam, but you're too pretty to look like a man." I gave him a small punch in the arm as we went down to the living room. Holmes was waiting with a briefcase full of makeup he used in his disguises.

"Alright now, Samantha, we need to make you look more masculine to prevent you from raising suspicion. I doubt that anyone will believe that a woman dressed as a man is really hunting a murderous ghost. Luckily your arm is healed at least, so you won't raise anymore suspicion," Holmes said. "Yeah, but it's still sore," I reluctantly admitted as I sat down. "You have a very active body, but still very slim. We can make you look like an older gentleman perhaps? Or maybe I can place a few prostheses on your jaw, to make it more squared and masculine, or we could try to give you a beard. Which would you prefer?" Holmes asked me.

"Well, which would be easier to wash off?" I asked. "Disguising you as an older gentleman would perhaps be best if that's your concern, however I believe that giving you a beard or other facial hair would work best for the disguise," Holmes told me. "It won't itch will it?" I asked him, seeing that he was right on this one. "For a few minutes, but after a half hour it you'll barely notice it, I promise," Holmes assured me. "Alright, give me a beard," I told him and Holmes got to work. First he worked on my eyebrows, making them look thicker and closer to my eyes. He then moved on to my lips, though he didn't have to do much there, I never really had very full lips. He then added some makeup to my neck to make it look like I had an Adam's apple, "They may never see it, but that's no reason to be careless," he explained.

Once all this was done, he finally moved on to my face, applying some sort of paint or dye with a brush to my cheeks, upper lip, chin, and my under jaw. "This will apply an under layer to the hair to make it look more like a beard and less like someone wearing a fake beard. It will also act as an adhesive for the hair. Now stand still while I apply the hair," Holmes told me. I kept my chin up as he applied black hairs to my face. After about ten minutes in all he was done and he had me look into a mirror to see what I looked like. "Whoa," I said as I patted at the beard. "I look like my Grandpa," I said, he had a large bushy beard like I had now. Between that, my suit, and my eyebrows, you never would have guessed I was a nineteen year old woman, I looked more like a short middle aged man. I went to my bag and grabbed the Fenton Ghost Peeler and put it in my overcoat. "Alright, now we're ready," I said. Watson kissed Mary goodbye and Danny, Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Watson, and I resumed the hunt for Orion.

**Watson**

Now that our party was doubled, we agreed to separate into two pairs to double our chances of finding Orion. Holmes decided to go with Samantha while I was paired with Daniel as we went our separate ways, Holmes and Samantha looking in the Northern areas of London while Daniel and I searched the Southern areas. "Tell me Daniel, how effective is your Ghost Sensing power?" I inquired as we neared a Hospital. "I can sense ghosts that are up to 100ft away from me, usually it happens before I even see the ghost, but it's not perfect. When it gets cold, like now, it's hard to tell the difference between my Ghost Sense and my regular breath," Daniel answered. Then he looked around, "Not a lot of snow out for February." "Yes, this has been a rather dry month," I admitted as we neared the Hospital.

We finally entered the Hospital and we were stopped by a doctor, a rather thin yet short man with an enormous flaxen beard. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked. "We are here to inspect your Hospital," Daniel bluffed, sounding very officious. "I beg your pardon?" the doctor asked. I then stepped in, "Her Majesty wishes to ensure that her subjects are being well cared for, she has heard rumors of rat infestations and has had inspectors such as us look into the situation." The doctor looked flabbergasted at this and we marched ahead of him. The bearded doctor led us to through the Hospital, and we searched every room, even the basement and the cellar to ensure a thorough search. But we found no sign of Orion there. "Damn it," Daniel cursed under his breath when our search at last proved futile and we left. We walked back to my home, hoping for a sign, and again none appeared.

We returned to my house to see Samantha and Holmes had already returned, only for Samantha to loudly yell, "He got away!" "What!?" Daniel cried out. "We found him in one of the workhouses, the last one we looked into," Samantha explained. "We stopped him from grabbing a little girl; he looked like a big owl at the time. But the second he saw Holmes he flew off. We chased after him for at least two hours, but he turned invisible and got away," she informed us. "DAMN IT!" Daniel yelled and punched a nearby wall in frustration. "But we did find one thing," Samantha told us and Holmes then pulled out a long black staff from behind his back. It looked like it was made of metal, and had a clock face on the head of the staff. "You found Clockwork's staff!" Daniel cried out, "This is great, we can use this."

**Author's Note: The reason Sam has to go out in disguise is because back in the Victorian days it raised suspicion if a young woman walked around alone. They're trying not to make too big a scene and mess up the Timeline.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Watson**

After Daniel made his announcement Holmes immediately asked, "How can you use it?" Daniel looked at him with a smile, "I can go back to my time, get some gadgets to help us track Orion and when we find him, we can finish him off for good." Daniel explained. "And then maybe we can go back and save Tucker too!" he then excitedly yelled, his eyes filled with desperate hope. I looked over to Samantha and saw that she was more reserved. "But first we need to stop Orion here and now," she told Daniel. "Right, right, sorry," Daniel apologized. "Alright, I'll go, I can fly and travel the fastest and grab what we need. I'll be back as soon as I can," Daniel said.

He then gripped the staff with both hands and transformed, the white halos flying up and down his body, turning his suit into his strange black clothes with white belt, boots, and gloves and symbol on his chest as his raven hair turned pure white and his blue eyes turned a glowing green. His eyes glowed bright as he gripped the staff and a white light surrounded him. Then in a brilliant flash of white light, he was gone. Holmes, Mary and I could only look at each other in shock at this spectacle then Holmes turned to me and said, "Watson, you will never be able to sell this to the Strand. No one will believe that any of the events we have experienced actually happened."

Samantha laughed at this and said, "Don't be too sure about that, Sherlock. Trust me; people are a lot more gullible than you think." "How so?" Holmes asked her. "Well, without getting into details that could mess up history, let's just say that if you live long enough you'll see a lot of things people once thought were impossible, and a lot of people will believe in crazy ideas that you'd think no one would believe and leave it at that," Samantha said. Then suddenly Samantha floated in the air and immediately flew right for the wall opposite of her!" Mary screamed at this and Holmes put on the Ghost Gauntlets as I drew the ecto-blaster. Suddenly the same invisible force that attacked Samantha struck us both, sprawling us. Samantha activated her Ghost Peeler weapon and blasted a ray of light and we heard a scream of pain.

It was Orion, in the form of a purple ape with four arms. Before Samantha could fire again the foul beast grabbed Mary and placed her between the three of us and him. "Give me staff, or she die!" the creature growled. "We don't have it!" Holmes yelled, I tried to aim, but I couldn't find an angle that wouldn't strike Mary. "One hour I return, if no staff, I tear her!" the monster roared, and then disappeared. "MARY!" I screamed. I rushed out of my house and yelled her name again, praying for a response, but received none. "Watson, she's gone, but we can still find her," Holmes told me as he pulled me inside. A brilliant light then appeared in my living room and Daniel manifested from the light, a large gun of some sort like the ecto-blaster strapped to his back, the staff in his right hand, and another device that looked angular and white. "Sam!" Danny exclaimed when he saw her and helped her up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Orion took Mary!" I cried out. "Did you see which way he went?" Daniel asked. "He disappeared after demanding the staff, he said we had an hour to give it to him," Holmes told Daniel. "Damn!" Daniel yelled. "Wait, can you take us to the street where you fought Orion?" he then asked. "Yes, but what good is it for us? That monster will tear Mary apart if it doesn't have the staff in an hour!" I yelled in despair. "Watson, calm yourself; Daniel has a plan, we will save Mary, I promise," Holmes assured me. I struggled to calm myself and let Daniel speak. "Okay, this," Daniel held out the strange angular device, "Is the Booomerang, a device my Dad made that can track any ghost, no matter where they are. All we need is a sample from Orion to give it, and the Booomerang will guide us to him. We need to go back to where you fought and injured Orion; we might find a blood sample to give it."

We all agreed on this and Daniel quickly returned to his Human form. After ensuring that Samantha was able to fight Daniel then held onto the rifle-like weapon and made it invisible while he held it. Holmes and I quickly made it to the alley-way where we fought Orion. Luckily for us no one was there aside from some stray dogs. "Here is where we fought," Holmes said, indicating an area in the middle of the alley-way. Daniel looked around until at last he saw a dark black substance that looked like tar. Daniel dipped his hand in it and felt it with his hands, "This is definitely ghost blood." Daniel then took his device, the Booomerang, and slid a small opening in it and put some of the ghost blood in it. Daniel then transformed back into his Ghost Form and suddenly, there were three Daniels! "Alright, I'm going to have to carry you to follow the Boomerang," Daniel said.

The three Daniels grabbed Holmes, Samantha, and myself, and the one holding Samantha threw the Boomerang. The device flew through the air and the Daniel's went airborne to follow it. I suddenly felt a strange shivering throughout my body and then I realized that we were invisible. On through the night sky we flew, I would have felt a sense of childish wonder had my wife's life not hung in the balance as we followed the Booomerang. We soon were flying out of London proper and on we flew, following the device.

**Sam**

We flew real far away from London, and soon I looked down and saw total darkness almost. "Where are we?" I yelled to either Watson or Holmes, I wasn't sure which would answer. "Unless I'm mistaken, we are over farming country now," Holmes told me. Luckily for us the Booomerang was so bright white that Danny could follow it even in the dark. Finally the Booomerang went down and slammed into a house wall and stopped. Danny's Ghost Sense went off and he turned visible again and absorbed his copies then grabbed the Booomerang and turned it off. "I don't hear anything," Holmes whispered. "That's not good, the barn is right over there, yet I don't hear the animals," Watson commented. Danny handed him the ecto-rifle and Watson gave his ecto-blaster to Holmes.

"The people in there might already be dead. We need to ignore whatever we see in there and focus on rescuing Mary, then destroying Orion once and for all," Danny told us, his eyes glowing with anger and power. "Take the back, Watson and I will try the front. Attack him from two sides," Holmes told Danny and I. "Got it," Danny said and I activated the Ghost Peeler and Danny grabbed me and turned us intangible. We phased through the back door and waited. Soon we heard Watson yell, "MARY!" Then Holmes yelled, "WATSON ON THE CEILING!" and the sound of Mary screaming while the ecto-rifle went off.

We flew in and saw that Orion had turned into a boa constrictor and was squeezing Watson and Holmes. "ORION!" Danny yelled and blasted at his head with a ghost ray. Orion's released Holmes and Watson then turned into a chimpanzee and flew right at Danny and bit his arm hard enough to draw blood. Danny screamed as he pounded on the ghost's head then Holmes, with the Ghost Gauntlets glowing, grabbed the chimpanzee and tore him off Danny and threw him down on the ground. Watson blasted him with the ecto-rifle, then Orion turned invisible and Watson was sent flying into the wall, dropping the ecto-rifle. "JOHN!" Mary yelled as Watson's nose broke. "SHOOT HIM!" Danny yelled as he blasted an ice ray at the invisible ghost, making him visible. Mary grabbed the ecto-rifle and blasted three times at Orion, making him let go.

Danny caught Watson then Sherlock punched Orion in his goat face, Orion had turned back into his Devil-looking form. "I have him!" Sherlock yelled as he grabbed Orion's arms and turned him towards us. Mary blasted away with the ecto-rifle while I used the Ghost Peeler. We watched as Orion screamed in pain and slowly black cracks appeared in this form. "DON'T LET UP! KILL HIM!" Danny screamed as he blasted a massive ghost ray from both his hands and eyes at Orion and the cracks grew as Orion screamed louder. Watson was dazed as he got up and saw the ecto-blaster on the ground and grabbed it then blasted away at Orion as well. With one last roar and an explosion of black energy, Orion disappeared, destroyed once and for all. Danny quickly made copies of himself and we all flew back to London.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

**Sam**

We got back to Watson's house and Mary helped take care of Watson's broken nose. The rest of us got off a lot better. Once Watson was patched up Holmes went back to 221B Baker Street and gave us the torn and bloody clothes we arrived in. We made sure we had we had everything: ecto-blaster, ecto-rifle, Ghost Peeler, Booomerang, Ghost Gauntlets, our clothes, and finally my bag. Once we gathered all of it together we looked at Watson, Mary, and Holmes. "Thank you, so much, we never would have done this without you. You've saved countless lives," I told them. "Godspeed to you both," Doctor Watson replied, "Take care," Mary said, and finally Sherlock Holmes gave us a small nod, and Danny and I gripped Clockwork's staff and in a flash we were back home in Amity Park.

"Alright, now we just have to find Orion now and-" Danny didn't get any further as Clockwork then appeared, "Danny, don't do it." We both looked at him and saw that Clockwork looked much weaker, and he didn't change from his old man form. "Please, my staff," he wheezed. Danny gave him back his staff and Clockwork then turned into his baby form. "Danny, you can't change Tucker's fate," Clockwork said. "Why not! We can stop Orion then and there make sure he never makes it to Sherlock Holmes and Watson's time!" Danny yelled at him. "And then what!? Will you save everyone you love when they die? Do you think I've never wanted to change how things happened!? Millions of people throughout time have died in ways they did not deserve, and millions more will die long after you are gone. This is a fact that cannot, must not, be changed," Clockwork yelled back.

Danny then did something I never thought I see and went on his knees, "Please Clockwork, you did it before, why not now?" Clockwork turned into his young man form as he told Danny, "That was an exception, because your evil self was trying to change how things went. Danny, Tucker's death has helped save the world. He will be remembered for generations as a hero. Will you take that away from his daughter?" "WHAT!?" I yelled in shock. Clockwork nodded, "Yes, Valerie is carrying Tucker's daughter now. His sacrifice will inspire her to become a great hero, she will save many lives, more than if Tucker raised her. I'm sorry, Sam, Danny, but for the many, Tucker must remain dead." Danny and I both could only cry at this. I had hoped that maybe we could save Tucker too, but I didn't want to admit it. Clockwork put his hands on our shoulders and said, "This is the way it has to be, I am truly sorry. But I assure you, you will see him again, one day."

Clockwork disappeared and we got up and wiped away our tears. We had to move on, for Tucker, and for everyone else that Orion had killed.

**Watson**

That was the last time I ever saw Samantha and Daniel. Holmes and I had many more adventures over our lives, but Mary passed away the following year. I grieved deeply for her, but I went on with my life. Over my many years I have learned to appreciate the things and people that bless my life while I have them. I remarried to Rachel, and we had three children. Sherlock Holmes never married, but he did retire to the country to raise bees and rest for his final days. The world will not know of our adventure with Daniel and Samantha until long after I am dead, for I shall have this recording sealed away until the year 2010, and only then will they hear of this. Now as I end this story, I look back on the past, and the losses I have suffered. But I look forward none the less with hope, knowing that no matter what, the human spirit strives on, and in time, new heroes shall take my place. And one of those heroes will be, Danny Phantom.

**The End**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would like to thank: Wooster, Lalenja, and Guntherson962 for their reviews.**


End file.
